


Picture Perfect

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During The Invasion, Zoe and Isobel share an intimate photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on sizeofthatthing

“Let's get a few shots of you in that catsuit,” Isobel decided. “It's pretty wild!” And it hugs your ass and hips like it's holding on for dear life, she thought. 

“Oh, alright.” Zoe beamed and let Isobel pose her. “How is this?” She gave a piercing stare over her shoulder.

“Good, good!” Isobel shot a handful of pictures, then gestured for Zoe to turn around. “How about a couple in profile?”

“If you think so.” Zoe agreed. “It must be nice for you to have a different model.”

“Very nice. Especially when she's so photogenic. Makes my job easier.”

Zoe blushed and looked down, causing Isobel to snap a few more in that posture. “You think so?”

“Oh, yes. Kick off your shoes, would you? And maybe curl up on that cushion?” Zoe sat, and tucked her legs under her, toeing off her shoes and tossing them aside. “Perfect. Just a few more...” She paused to pull off her sweater, leaving herself in a tank-top and a knee-length skirt. “Trifle warm in here, isn't it?”

“That appears to be the likeliest explanation, since we are both perceiving the change. Though mutual excitement, exertion, arousal, or any of a number of other psychological factors could contribute to a perception of increased heat.”

“Well, Zoe,” Isobel asked casually as she beckoned Zoe to stand back up, “Do you feel excited, exerted, or aroused? Incidentally, do you mind if I?..” she paused with her hand on the zip to Zoe's catsuit. Zoe shook her head before adopting an expression of intense concentration. “Mm, hold that a moment?”

“I don't know, necessarily.” She shrugged, and her small, firm breasts gave just a hint of bounce beneath the clinging fabric. “I was trained as a scientist and logician first and foremost. As a result, I tend to be out of touch with my emotions. But I might be.”

“Oh?” Isobel asked, stepping in again to tug the zip down a few more inches. She knelt in front of Zoe and snapped a few more shots from almost ground level. The inner curves of her breasts were now quite visible, though the spangly fabric still sat close enough to conceal her nipples and anything more. Evidently it was snug enough to make a bra unnecessary. Isobel made a note of this and wondered if she can try the catsuit on, just for scientific curiosity, later. 

“I suppose I could try going through the other physical manifestations of each of the possibilities,” Isobel pulled the zip down to Zoe's navel and darted back to capture a handful of shots as the girl stretched, utterly unselfconscious of the way her muscles moved so enticingly under the dark, shimmery material. The girl was a natural! She'd be eating for months off of these shots. “But I don't know that I trust myself to be an objective observer, and at any rate exhaustive testing would take too long.” She sighed, and bent over, bracing her hands on the bedpost. The light from the window caught her features, and Isobel hurried to grab a few more pictures while the light was still perfect before reaching in and unzipping the catsuit the rest of the way. Still crouched, she realized just how far down the zipper went when the faint, familiar smell of a woman's musk reached her nose. 

“Zoe,” she began tentatively. It was her turn to blush, now, now that she felt herself unable to do much more than stare while trying to look like she was simply trying to decide on the proper angle from which to capture the young woman's admitted beauty. Her skin formed one long, pale triangle from collarbones to the hint of nether lips still below.

“Yes?” the young genius replied, not noticing anything. A pregnant beat which felt much longer to Isobel. “Oh, yes, I have been depilated. Having hair there is quite irrational; otherwise it gets caught in the zipper.” She flashed sudden concern. “I do hope that won't be a problem. For your pictures, I mean.”

“No, no, not a problem.” Isobel tried not to look too predatory as she crouched there on the hardwood. Like a tiger stalking prey, she thought. “In case you were curious, Zoe,” she began, hesitant now. “It may be mutual arousal causing the sensation of heat.”

“Oh, good,” Zoe said with a grin. “I was hoping that you had picked up on the cues I was sending. Shall we take a few more pictures with me out of the catsuit, or are you tired of foreplay?”

“Hmm...” Isobel stood and set her camera down on an end-table. “You're going to leave with the Doctor and Jamie, aren't you?”

“Yes, I think so,” Zoe said, shrugging the catsuit off of her shoulders. “I still have so much to learn from the Doctor intellectually...and so much to learn from Jamie emotionally.” Isobel looked down. “Do you want to come with us? I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind.”

“I'll think about it...but I'm pretty well settled here.” Isobel smiled. “I think I'd like a few pictures of you before we fuck...and then the same poses again after we fuck. Just as an experiment...and as a memento, in case I never see you again.”

“Come on,” Zoe said. “Let's not fret about that now.” She smiled sweetly and flipped back onto the bed, legs crossed at the ankle, one hand behind her head, the other on her hip.

“Quite right, I suppose,” Isobel replied. “Gather ye rosebuds while ye may and all that. I think I'll start with your rosebud.”

“Mmm... Pictures first, beautiful.” Zoe let her snap a few before rolling over and letting her take a few more. “One more pose, I think?”

“Oh, at least.” Isobel brushed a strand of hair out of Zoe's face and kissed her on the forehead. “I shall want to remember every bit of you.”

Zoe blushed. “You're very sweet. Might I have a picture or two of you to take with me?”

“Of course! Now, up on your elbows.”

They went back and forth, trading pose ideas until Zoe finally lost patience and pushed the camera away and down, and pulled Isobel into a kiss that lasted for almost a minute. “You turned that perfectly good shot of your face and neck and shoulders into a close-up of your feet.”

“And aren't my feet lovely?” Zoe asked. 

“It will certainly give me an interesting memory.” Isobel laughed and set the camera down. “Come help me out of these clothes and see how modern I am, girl of the future.” Zoe obliged her and peeled the tank-top from her shoulders and unzipped her skirt, leaving her completely naked.

“Very modern indeed.” Zoe kissed her again. “I approve entirely. Now, you were saying something about my rosebud?”


End file.
